Are We Over?
by hintcoin
Summary: Sora, Riku & Kairi need a date for the dance. Then they get stuck in a love triangle that destroys their friendship. But after an earth quake, Kairi gets amnesia. Now it's up to Sora & Riku to remind her of her most important event or person in life is
1. The School Dance

Chapter One………………..

_**xXxXxX**_

Dear Diary,

Hi. My name's Kairi if you want to know. I know I'm supposed to sound happy when I introduce myself, but today at school I had a really bad day. And guess what, it was on the first day of school too! I'm mad because the welcome back dance is next week and all the girls already have a date. All but me, and Veronica. Veronica's a new girl, and for some reason, my boyfriend Sora keeps looking at her. I know we're together, but does that make it official he's taking me? He hasn't asked me yet. But even worse, I started thinking all about this getting my lunch, so I broke down and started crying. Everyone saw me, even the teachers saw me. Mr. Lorlare, our teacher before lunch, came up to me with Sora and asked," Kairi, what happened? Are you ok?"

Oh well, sorry diary. I fell then Sora helped me to the Infirmary. Then school ended early because of a fire drill that actually caused the fire. Yeah, I know, that was stupid of them to keep the chemical heating over fire. You'd think there's no dance anymore because of the fire. But nope! The principal gave out an announcement 'bout that! Hey! I feel better now that I wrote about this. Unless I happen to talk to Sora OR Veronica!

**_xxXxXx_**

Back on over IM, Sora and Riku were talking who they were taking to the dance.

Sora said that if Kairi logs on, Riku better go somewhere else, 'cause he's going to ask her. Riku said the same thing, just less threatening.

KeyXXbladeXXmaster-

riiiikuu! who are you taking to the dance?

Fish-n-stix-

duno? U? n y ru using words. O wel, I will too.

KeyXXbladeXXmaster-

Kairi. So I got a suggestion for you: get Veronica if you ask Kairi and she shoots you down.i know you like her too.

Fish-n-stix-

Hell no Veronica. But I'll take your offer with Kairi.

Sora was pissed off at that.

KeyXXbladeXXmaster-

YOU KNOW WHAT RIKU?

Pop up screen: fish-n-stix has logged off.

KeyXXbladeXXmaster-

Huh? Riku left me? Aww.i'll talk about fish & stix cuz of riku!

In a different chat room:

"Fish-n-stix is inviting you! Accept or Reject"

Fish-n-stix-

Kairi? You there?

PrettypinkPonies-

Yeah Riku, why?

Fish-n-stix-

Well since the dance is this Friday now, I was wondering if we can go to, no with each other?

"What is this about? No, he's only joking, right? Yeah that's it, Sora's going to ask me. But, Veronica." Kairi was thinking about saying yes since she was dead-on saying no to Sora now. So does that make her with Riku, not Sora.

PrettypinkPonies-

OK! What time? 8:30 is fine for me.

They did used to like each other.

Riku was surprised. Sora would be sooo pissed off, but heartbroken too. Although he was thinking about it, he was also blinded by love to see the trouble the whole was getting in.

Fish-n-stix-

Yeah Kairi, fine by me!

**_Lol,_**

**_I don't own kingdom hearts._**

**_I suck at spelling._**

**_ Maybe I got the grammar & info wrong too._**

**_Lol again,_**

**_It's my first fan fic. Please give any sugggestions because I know _**

**_ my piece sucks.  
_**


	2. Kairi and Riku

Chapter 2.……………………………

_oOoOo_

Heya Journal,

I think I pissed off Sora a whole lot yesterday. We were on IM talking 'bout who we were taking to the dance on Friday, then Sora said he'd ask Kairi if she'll log on. After that, he told me to ask Veronica since Kairi'll reject me. Then he had to bring up the fact that I do like them both, so I'll be fine with any of them. I didn't want to see what he wrote so I checked if Kairi did log on. To no one's surprise, she's usually on talking to Selphie or the cheer leaders for some heck of a reason. When I saw she was on, I left Sora to talk to Bob, his imaginary friend, all by his self. I invited Kairi to talk to her, then I asked her if she'll come to the dance with me. I was actually really happy when she said yes. But now I wonder, my 'taking her to the dance' is going to destroy our friendship I have with Sora, and lift my relationship with Kairi. I'm so confused right now, weren't they together? Are we in a love triangle or square or octagon thingy, I don't know. I just need help right now.

_OoOoO_

The school meet-up was an event the principal set up on the weekend before any dance. This one landed on the second Saturday of August, Sora's birthday. Still, he had no idea what was going on between his two friends.

Having no way to get to the meet-up, Kairi decided to go with Riku on his bike. But the bike was a 1-rider, so she had to sit on the handle bars. Now that she thought of it, the more time she spent with Riku, it felt like she never wanted that to end. Kairi never felt that way around Sora. "Am I really falling in love with him? NO! It can't be. I'm only doing this for the sake of myself right? But then that means I'm only using my friends for my own selfish reason. I'm enjoying it though, talking about it with Selphie, the cheer leaders saying they're so jealous 'cause two of the hottest guys in school are fighting over me. I can't stop, I really can't," she thought to herself.

Sora just stood in awe, seeing his two friends as if they were together. Laughing at each other, he stood staring, he stood, heartbroken. Just noticing he was there, Kairi told Riku, "Oh my gosh, we forgot it was his birthday."

"Seriously, it is? Wanna go to get him a gift?"

"Yeah, let's turn here."

"OK"

Riku turned the bike, while Kairi gave Sora an I'm-sorry face. Sora nodded and turned around to find Selphie, Wakka & Tidus all holding out a gift in his face. His smile quickly went upside down.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Selphie asked in her really squeaky voice.

"Nothing guys. I'll be fine."

"Says you ,man. But what about your face?"

"Huh?" Sora put his hands on his face as if he didn't know he was turning red and stuff. " Really, it's nothing."

"Ok Sora. But on your b-day, turn that frown upside down!" Tidus said as he put his arm out to Sora to pull him. "We're playing blitz ball & you're coming!"

Tidus and Sora started walking out to the field while Selphie & Wakka started their own conversation.

"Hey Wakka, what's up with Sora? Where's Kairi & Riku too?"

"Dunno girl. But Sora usually breaks down when he sees Kairi alone with another guy. Best be us leaving him alone to just celebrate his birthday."

"Whatever you say Wakka. You're more experienced at this than me. Just tell them I'll go out for cake."

X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x-X-x

Over by Riku and Kairi, both actually enjoying the ride without Sora, they pull up to the store.

"Hey Riku?"

"Yeah Kairi?"

"What do you want to get for Sora? Let's see what the others probably got. Selphie, hm, maybe a jump rope seeing her obsession for those--" She was cut off by Riku.

" Let me guess what Wakka and Tidus got for him. I'm positive they both got him blitz balls." Both of them started laughing to see their friends obsessions led them to buy a gift for Sora that they were sure he didn't like.

Then Kairi brought up, "Hm, they probably didn't but him a cake so we will! What will it say?! What if we have a picture of a key blade on it?! Yeah it'll be good, right Riku?"

"Kairi, take it one at a time! He likes ice cream too, doesn't he? Let's go to the Cold Stone Ice Cream Place for that." Kairi nodded silently, staring pitifully into Riku's eyes.

Both of them were thinking the same thing. Riku bent down to Kairi as she went on her toes to get into the perfect spot to kiss. They went by the far wall where no one could see them.

But Selphie did.


	3. Sora's Birthday

Chapter 3………………………………

oXoXo

In his own mind, Sora couldn't stop thinking about Riku and Kairi.

"I need to know what in the world are they doing? Is it as intense as I think it is? No, they're getting me a gift, I mean, Kairi gave me her sorry look. And where's Selphie too? She was here earlier. Is he doing a three-way? No, I know Riku. He wouldn't do this. I keep feeling like a can trust no one now. Do Wakka and Tidus know anything? Maybe I should go ask. But maybe they don't, and I don't want to look too suspicious. Now I know. They're setting up a surprise party. But if so, why give me the gifts now? And really, why haven't I seen Riku _or_ Kairi these past few days? And when I did, they were always together?

xOxOx

Over by the store, we find the three in the beginning of a conversation.

Selphie let them have one more minute before she said, "Hi" in her squeakiest voice as possible. Being startled by that, Riku and Kairi jumped apart, blushing really red.

"Hey you lovebirds, whatcha doing here?"

Riku tried to cover up the fact of what happened, " Uh, we were just getting Sora's cake."

"Sure you were." Selphie wasn't buying it, so she stared at them really hard. No sooner than later, Kairi finally gave in. She shooed Riku to get the cake so she can talk to Selphie alone.

"Selph, don't tell Sora. Please, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"Of course I won't. I just want to know what's happening." Selphie sounded so demanding.

" Do I have to tell you?"

"Yes."

"Fine, but you promised!" Kairi told Selphie what had happened on IM and why she said yes to Riku. " But the more time a spent with him, the more I wanted to have. I mean, stay in my position and see they're both cute, but Sora's all serious and stuff while Riku's cute _&_ fun."

"Yeah Kairi, that's true. But you should've seen Sora when we came over. He was actually crying. But he wouldn't tell us what was wrong. I figured it was because of you and Riku gone."

"Sora was crying? About me?"

" And Riku too. Wakka and Tidus are doing their best to keep him happy."

"Yeah, I could imagine that over a game of blitz ball."

"Exactly."

"Yup. And if we go now, Selph, it'll just cause a scene. We'll join Riku, but _we_ won't give it to him. _You _will, okay?"

"Uh, 'kay. Okay Kairi."

"Thanks, Selph."

Riku was about to buy a cake just when he remembered they were getting an ice cream cake. So while he was walking out in-between the two girls they suddenly stopped.

Riku reminded Kairi about the ice cream cake, then she invited Selphie to come along. In Cold Stone, they ordered a vanilla cake with the Oathkeeper on top. Around it was Kairi's good luck charm, since the Oathkeeper was her charm.

"Wow, he'll like the cake," Selphie said.

"Yeah, just one more thing." Kairi slid a note under the cake.

"What's that?"

"Nothing important to you." Riku said, his arm on Kairi's waist.

"Here Sora. From Kairi and Riku."

"Hm," he said all depressed when he heard their names. "Okay. Wh-What's this?" All of a sudden, his voice was lifted just to see the note.

"I saw K—." Wakka and Tidus cut off Selphie so Sora can find out what was this note about. Then Sora finally finished her sentence. " Kairi & Riku." He started crying lightly again seeing the fact that his friends actually cared.

"Thanks Selph."

"Don't mention it." Said Selphie after she fought off Wakka and Tidus who were still holding her back.


	4. His Real Birthday

Chapter 4……………………………..

_Dear Sora,_

_Riku and I are really sorry for missing your birthday. We would've been there if some problems didn't come up. It's not as serious as you probably think it is. Listen Sora, hope you don't mind but Riku and I invited us to a group sleep over. We're coming over around eight o'clock. See ya then!_

_Kai-kai_

Sora started crying a bit louder. Selphie hit Wakka and Tidus for trying to eat the cake early, then went over to Sora after hearing him cry.

"What 's wrong Sora?" she asked.

"Nothing, Selph, it's actually good!" he replied.

"The note? I know."

"How'd you? Do you know what's happening?"

"Sorry Sora, I don't."

"Well it's seven forty-five. Sorry I gotta go right at the fireworks! Keep the cake by the way!" Sora yelled as he trailed off to his house. And as he did, three heart fireworks shot up into the air.

"Exactly eight o'clock," he said panting, expecting Kairi first because she's always on time, while Riku is more like he says he'll go at eight, and then come at ten.

Kairi started running with a box of ice cream cake because she knew Wakka and Tidus would pig out on the other cake, so she brought back up. Then she put it down on his porch and gave him a big hug. Sora didn't know what she was doing at first, but then decided to hug her too.

After a while, Sora asked, "So do you want to tell me about you and Riku?"

Kairi started crying a bit, then yelled, "I'M SO SORRY SORA!"

"Why?"

" I just, just really am! Sora, I'm sorry!" She gave him one more hug, then ran back home. On the way, she bumped into Riku and started crying a bit harder in his arms.

"Kairi, what happened?"

"I can't tell him! It's too hard! He's too kind to me." Kairi clearly couldn't take it, so Riku held her closer. He tried to kiss her again, but she refused just to fall to the ground.

This was still Saturday, so Friday was still far off. Sora came running, then seeing Kairi laying flat on the ground, he turned to Riku accusingly. Kairi couldn't move but she could still hear. The last thing she heard was the beginning of their fight.

It's all coming back to me all of a sudden. When I first stumbled upon Sora, he seemed so nice. When I first saw Riku, he seemed so quiet and closed. But as I grew up, the skimpy Sora I used to know turned into the Keyblade Master who saved all the fates of the worlds. Riku, by the way, joined the darkness but still returned to light.

_When I first returned to Sora, he was so welcoming. He wouldn't let me go at first. When came back to Riku, he still had the blindfold from the darkness, so he couldn't tell it was me at first. I said hi and then he fell down to his knees, supposedly looking up to me._

Kairi had a flash back. They were all young, watching the sunset and they were all laughing. Just after, she regained consciousness to hear the two boys finishing their argument to compromise to bring her to Sora's house because it was the closest. Ten o'clock. Wow, they were outside for two hours. As each of them grab one of her arms and supporting her back to get up, she finally regained control of her body.

A quick jerk, and then she says, " What happened?!" She looked up to Sora to see his nose was red because he was crying. She gazed at Riku, who gave her the it's-ok-I-didn't-tell-him look. Now she was wondering how they all got these looks out of nowhere but they all know what it means and gave a slight chuckle. Sora and Riku looked at each other as she limped down and went unconscious.

Sora broke the silence with Riku and said, " Let's hurry up. She feels really cold."

Riku joined the breaking and said, " Yeah let's."

" So would you mind if you tell me what the look you gave her was for?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"It's really personal Sora."

" Personal enough it's related to why she also broke down in front of me?" Riku looked surprised. Kairi was soft, but he didn't know she was soft enough to break down in front of people just like that. She's usually overwhelmed by emotions whenver she _did_ do that.

When Kairi woke up, she found herself in Sora's bed. It was sort of awkward for her to sleep in the other gender's bed. Sitting up, she heard laughs coming from downstairs, so she decided to look around. After her first two steps, she heard a happy light voice say, "I'll go check up on her." That instant, she knew Sora was coming up. He was probably going to question her because they were all alone.


	5. It's Tough To Handle The Truth

Chapter 5………………………………..

Sora caught Kairi's eye when he came up from the hallway. Kairi saw him too, then just decided to flop down on his bed.

"You ok Kai-kai?"

"If Riku told you anythi—"

"Enough with the sorry business, come downstairs. Selph was just telling us what happened between her cat and jump rope."

Kairi did nothing but nod to him, and he put his arm around his shoulder.

When they reached the family room, Riku and Wakka were playing a boxing game on Sora's play station, while Selphie and Tidus were in a deep, mind throttling stare-down. Sora sat down by them then motioned her to come over. The two "starers" started smiling really big as Sora started flicking them to make someone blink.

Kairi broke their silence to talk to Sora. "It won't work that way, Sora. I'll show you the real way." Kairi left the room into the kitchen just before Wakka and Riku turned to see the progress of the contest. Kairi returned with two glasses of water and some towels.

"Kairi, you're not that crazy, are you? My mom's gonna get real mad and think I wet the couch!"

"That's what the towels are for, Sora." She smiled real deviously while the two other boys started laughing at Sora for "wetting the couch." Kairi gave the towels to Sora who had a confused stare about that. She finally dumped the water when Selphie and Tidus closed their eyes, thus ending the stare-off.

Sora took the towels to dry him off, just to look at Kairi in his what the f face.

Kairi said, " Hey I didn't say _who_ I was dumping it on. Oh well. Point pointed. _That_ is how you end a staring contest the real way."

"Yeah thanks Kai-kai."

"Don't mention it! Seriously, just don't. Your mom would be mad for 'wetting' the couch, right?" Riku and Wakka started laughing hysterically, just quiet enough though so they won't wake up Sora's Mom.

"Smooth move, Kairi, my sistah!" Wakka said in his accent.

She turned to him. " So why are you guys here?"

" Sora's party, duh Kai-kai." Selphie butted in.

"Hm," Kairi said, sitting down and turning her attention to Sora, " Sorry 'bout that! I just needed to lift the moment."

"What moment?" he said.

"Follow me." Kairi ordered, motioning to Riku and Sora. "This moment."

They reached his room and she closed his door. "Riku, I'd feel better if _you _told him."

"Tell me what?" Sora sounded like a five year old who went to the candy shop and ate everything they got. "Is it what's been going on?"

"Sora, are you ready for the truth and nothing but the real truth?" Riku said playfully, putting his hand on his heart.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Sora replied, putting his hand on his heart just to play along.

Kairi sounded all depressed to say so. " Ok Sora, just brace yourself." She went on over to Riku, he took her hand in his, and started kissing. Sora sat there, frozen in shock. "I'm just really sorry." She whispered into Riku's ear, "Let's leave. The problem's too bad for now." He nodded. Kairi stood up and left the house, feeling as worse as she can ever feel.

Riku stayed behind to help Sora out of his pain.

"Riku, why?"

"Uh um, I better be leaving now." Returning downstairs, he told Wakka he won, then just left. Kairi was waiting on the porch swing, deep in her thoughts. Riku invited her to sleep over down at his house just for the night. She nodded in slight relief.

He was kind enough to let her sleep in the bed instead of the floor, no matter how tired he was. They gave each other a good night hug but not a kiss.

_Everyone_ was tired of the love tonight.


	6. Trying To Build Up Her Life

Chapter 6.……………………………...

_Man, I wish Kairi didn't have to bring it up just now! But she probably felt bad for holding it in for so long, well long as in her language. We were only together for about, oh……… it really was long for a secret! 2 days! And Sora didn't even know. I feel really sorry for him. I wonder how he's doing._

Back to the world, out of Riku's thoughts:

" Riku. Riku! Wake up! We need to get under a table or something now!" Kairi finally woke him up.

" Huh?" He said with one eye still closed, " What's happening?"

" EARTH QUAKE!" At that moment, he stood up, Kairi up with him. But as soon as they did, Riku's book shelf fell onto Kairi. She lay motionless, with only a small smile and light breathing.

"Kairi! NOOO!" Riku's mind was racing. He knew that if he would've woken up earlier, she could've gotten under a table, into her safety. All he had to do was to make sure she _will_ be safe. He lifted the shelf up and hid Kairi under his bed side table and covered her in a blanket so she won't breathe in any dust. Riku stood up under the door frame for his safety.

Finally. It passed. Riku got a small cut from something that fell. But what about Kairi? He went over, and as fast as he could blink, pick her up and ran to the hospital. At the hospital, a doctor took Kairi to the ER ( emergency room).

"Riku? Am I right?" the doctor asked.

"Yeah. Is she alright?"

"I'm sorry but she twisted her arm and fractured her back. And the collision she took to the ground has caused amnesia. But we have proved she can get her memories back if you can some how re-enact to her of the most important thing that happened to her. Or she can remember her most loved person too."

"Ok," Riku smiled dumbly, "Can she return now?"

"Yes, but take it easy on her."

"OK!" Riku went into the room to get Kairi. Her right arm was in a cast and her body was all in the same kind of tape they use for a cast, but it wasn't one. He bent over to wipe the hair off her face when he suddenly noticed her cheek was stitched up from a big cut.

Riku lifted her into a wheel chair. He decided not to keep anymore secrets from Sora, so he went on the elevator to leave the hospital. When Riku was about to leave, he bumped into Sora.

Kairi woke up at that time too. " Sora, who is this person?" she said referring to Riku. How awkward it was for her to remember Sora but not Riku. They all continued to stare at her.

She couldn't do anything but just to try to build up on her life again. Since she only knew Sora for now, he took charge.

"Kairi, this is Riku."

Kairi took her attention from Sora to Riku. "It's nice to meet you Riku." She was going to stick out her right arm to shake hands, then she noticed the casts she had everywhere. "Did anything happen to me?"

This time, Riku answered. But before he said anything, he looked at Sora as if to ask if he should really tell her. Sora nodded. "Kairi, you were trying to wake me up when there was an earth quake. My book shelf fell on top of you and that's how you got hurt."

She looked up to Sora in disbelief. " It's true. You just left my house to go to his. During the accident you got amnesia."

"Oh, hm," she looked down to the ground, then looked back up at Riku, " Do you mind if Sora takes me to his house?" Riku's heart sort of ached, but he showed no emotion.

" Well, it's up to Sora. Hm? So Sora, whadya say?"

"Fine by me. Let's go Kairi." Her face quickly lit up as if she had a surprise party. Riku handed him the bars and they started to walk off the street, Sora waving bye with a grin on his face.

At Sora's house, he quickly started to work on her memories. His first try was when she poured water from him.

"Tell me Sora, why am I doing this?"

"We're trying to get your memory back."

She started to grow fond to him. "How 'bout we try this." Sora looked dumb founded as Kairi bent over to him. He _did_ know what she was doing, so Sora was ready to take chances for Kairi's sake. But he also felt like he waited for this moment ever since he met her.


	7. It's Time To Remember Kairi

Chapter 7…………………………….

Sora started leaning forward just as Kairi did. But just before their lips met, Riku knocked on his door.

"Hold on, Kairi. I'll be right back." Sora assured Kairi that they'd finish what they started earlier. She leaned her head back, trying not to cramp up any more joints. She heard them argue a bit. Then Sora returned back into the room. " Sorry Kairi. You're spending the night with Riku, 'kay?"

"Yeah!" she replied as she was having one of her memories return.

_**( kairi's point of view )**_

" Hey Sora, where are you taking me? Can I open my eyes now?" Kairi said with great excitement.

"_No, I can't tell you. And don't open them yet!" Sora chirped up._

"_Wow, it's really dark here."_

" '_Cause you can open your eyes now." Kairi opened her eyes to find Sora holding up a stone in here face._

"_Huh?"_

"_Kairi, don't you remember you telling me we should decorate the Secret Place under the tree because it was so boring?"_

"_Yeah. What about it?"_

"_That's exactly what we're doing!"_

_Kairi squealed as Sora started chiseling pictures on the wall with the stone. She immediately joined him in making a plain rock into a face with the stones. On a long side of the cave, Kairi started doodling little unicorns on it. Further down, Sora found a mysterious door._

'_I remember that door. It was the one that started our journey'_

_**( kairi was out of her trance )**_

She woke up to see her on the way to Riku's house.

"Riku! I remembered something!"

He looked down to her in awe. "You did, what was it?"

"It was about me and Sora in the place under the tree."

"Oh, that's good. Let's call him to tell him!"

"Ok." Kairi practically jumped up in her chair. Riku took his cell phone out and pressed Sora's speed dial.

"Hee-loo!" Sora's voice sounded really lively.

"Guess what?"

"What? Is it about Kairi?" he asked really nervously.

"Yeah! She remembers about you and her at the islands while you guys were still tiny!"

"She does? Can I talk to her?" Riku handed his cell to Kairi.

"Hello?" she asked

"Thank you so much Kairi!"

"For what?"

"Remembering about me!"

"Oh. Then you're welcome!"

""Kay! Gotta go Kairi! Enjoy your night at Riku's!"

Kairi nodded and did the OK sound on the phone. She then closed it and handed it to Riku.

She fell down back into another memory, but one of Riku.

They were back in front of the store.

_Riku was staring into her eyes. He grabbed her as she followed. Kairi put one arm behind his neck, letting the other dangle loose. Riku bent down as she went up to kiss. He put one hand on her head and the other one along her waist._

_The scene suddenly changed into Sora's room. She sat into Riku's lap when she embraced his neck once again. On the corner of her eye, she could see Sora tear up. She remembered telling Riku that they should leave. _

_How sad she made Sora that day. Kairi just couldn't hold it. That was why she burst._

She suddenly woke up just a few blocks away from Riku's house. "Riku, did we kiss?"

He stopped in his tracks. He sorta smirked an extra happy smirk. "Yeah, we did. You remember?"

"Did we hurt Sora when we did?"

Riku went all teary eyed. "Yeah, yeah we did. I never forgave myself for that."

"Can we go apologize for that tomorrow?"

"Why, we were just telling him we were together?"

Kairi suddenly remembered the IM conversation with "fish-n-stix."


	8. Coming Clean

Chapter 8………………………………….

Riku was looking furiously at Kairi even with her injuries.

"Please, just cooperate with me! I know the last question made you mad and this next one mught make it worse, but please, just listen!"

Yeah, Riku's listening. But his darkside intentions are coming on. "Fine Kairi. You got my attention. At least now, I'm ready." He gave out a really gruff sigh.

"You remember our IM conversation, right? The one where you asked e out to the dance? And the one where I said yes?"

"Yeah, I got really happy that day." His voice was less tense now.

"Well, when you asked I was waiting for Sora to ask me, I saw him checking out Veronica so I got really pissed off. Whenever I _am_, I just say yes to any question to get out of it. So when I said yes to you, I didn't really mean it. Sorry."

"But what about the bike and us kissing by the store?"

"I gave Sora an I'm sorry look, and the kiss by the store, didn't you feel me trying to get away. And what I told Selphie, it was wrong. I couldn't trust her with a secret this big. I still like Sora. That's why I sounded so happy planning for Sora's cake."

"Then tell me what's up with the kiss in front of Sora." His merciless voice was back.

" Like I said I still like Sora. I was playing hard to get to get his attention back from Veronica."

"Kairi, you played it too hard. Are you telling me you just used me? And what about Veronica? Sora doesn't like her. We were all staring at the "I'm Dumb" sign on her back."

Now that Kairi thought about it, she did notice some paper hanging from her back.

Ohhh, Kairi bit her fingers. Could this be the end of her friendship?

"Look Riku, I'm really sorry."

"Saying sorry doesn't always cover up the act." He ran toward her house knocked on the door, made sure she got inside then turned around and left.

Her mom looked at Kairi, seeing her eyes water up. "Anything you want to talk about?"

Kairi nodded and started the story: "I got mad at Sora……………I said yes………………We kissed………….I told Sora………………Then I completely confessed to Riku……….He got mad………………..and here I am. Tomorrow Mom, can I go over to Sora's to tell him. I won't feel better until I completely come clean."

Kairi wasn't the kind of person who keeps a lie.

From mother to daughter, her mom said, "Of course you can. Lay it on him easily though, ok? Sora, and Riku too, are nice boys. They don't deserve to have their spirits crushed, hmm?"

Kairi started wondering that if these kinds of talks are supposed to be comforting or not seeing what she just got from her mom.

"Ok Mom, I promise I will." She said and quickly gave a sharp nod.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Ohhhhh, Kairi's coming clean! Sorry people, the next one's the last chapter. Ran out of ideas. Here's a quote: I don't stick to tradition, So I don't stick to happy endings. _But sometimes I do. Hmm, makes you wonder now doesn't it?_


	9. The Truth Is Revealed

The Final Chapter 

Chapter 9……………………………..

Kairi didn't have anyone to take her to Sora's house, so even though it's on top of the hill, she wheeled herself up. 'Can't stop, too determined. And besides, if I do, I'd go rolling down the hill again' she thought to herself. 'I just know I'll get up there!' But what she didn't know is what was going on in the boys' side.

Sora's cell starts beeping "Simple & Clean"

"Hello?" he finally picked up after it went around 3 times.

"Hey Sora, it's Riku. What took you so long to answer? The beeping was on for probably a minute or two, right?"

"Yeah whatever. Hey make it quick, I'm waiting for Kairi to come over. You're with her right?"

"Nope. Actually, she's why I called."

"Really, why?" Sora's voice acted up a lot of adrenaline for some reason.

" We're not together anymore."

He remembered how they had told them that they _were_. "And I care why?" he said sternly.

"Well, there's a reason why we were together. It was all because she was mad at you. When I left you on IM, I didn't really leave. I just quit the conversation to talk to Kairi. And you do remember when I said I'd take up the offer?"

"That's how you were together. So tell me, why was she mad at me?"

"She saw you eye-ing Veronica for the note on her back, but when she saw you looking, she thought you were checking her out." Riku was cut off. They lost the signal when Riku went under a tunnel.

"Aww man. Lost the signal. Well, I guess I'll have to find this all out by myself." Sora said to no one in particular, maybe just the air. And by the way, if Kairi came onto the top of the hill with some help, she would've been here by now. Sora started worrying ' She's coming up all by herself. Maybe I should go help her.'

Sure enough, he found Kairi inching up the hill, going veryyyyy slowly. "Need a push?" he asked her, although he already was helping.

"Thanks, Sora," she said panting " I got something important to tell you, 'kay?"

"I think Riku filled me in."

"Oh, when did he hang up?"

"Hang up, we lost our connection. Unless he knows how to make it look like he _did._" Kairi nodded as Sora continued "You were mad at me right? It's about Veronica and me looking at her. Listen, she had an "I'm Dumb" Sign on her back.

Only by coincidence, Veronica walked by and heard what Sora had said. She slapped a hand on her back and grabbed off a piece of paper. She stared back at her friends, who were laughing like crazy. Yeah, her friends put on the note.

Kairi giggled a bit while Sora put his hands on her shoulders and shook them playfully. "Ok, back to business. You were mad for nothing." Her arms went to a limp. "Hey don't leave me alone now! We're almost at my house."

Sora froze in position. Both of them were remembering a forgotten memory.

Sora and Kairi were sitting alone in a dimly lit room. Embracing each other, they were having their first kiss. They decided to sit after running from a teacher for leaving class. But finally, a room with all the privacy to them. No one could ruin the moment. Kairi was sitting on his lap, her arms around his neck. Sora, having to bend down a little, put an arm down her back, the other going up, meeting about in the middle of her back forming a loose circle around her body. Really! No one could ruin this moment, both of them wished. And they were right for a while. Soon enough, the lights flickered on with Mrs. Rachael storming into the room. Riku, who was always jealous of them because he liked Kairi too, led the teacher into the room.

After a perfectly frozen five minutes, they found themselves waken up by Veronica who was poking Sora's head.

"Ow!" he yelled, "Why are you poking me?"

"'Cause I can't poke Kairi with her injuries!" Veronica replied.

" Good point!" Kairi said, joining Veronica's festival of girl giggles. Sora thought of this as a compliment, so he puffed out his chest and held a muscular position. After 5 seconds, Veronica and Kairi said bye as they went their opposite directions.

"Hey Sora. You went frozen too. Did you remember something?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, somehow I did."

"So we did have our first kiss." Both of them started to blush. "Then Riku ruined it."

"Hey, don't be mad, he likes to too."

"Hmm. I guess he does. But why did you remember?"

"I guess _I_ forgot our first kiss." Sora started blushing for he forgot his first kiss with Kairi. " My question to you: why were you going out with Riku?"

She took in a deep breath as they reached Sora's house to what seemed like an eternity. His house was more like a mansion. 4 floors and at least 25 beds, there were 3 maps on each floor. Kairi took a gaze around, remembering she had already been here, once though.

"Hey Kairi, are you going to answer my question?" Sora said.

"Yeah."

"So…"

"I already did!"

"For real now Kairi."

" Ok. Riku was right at first, I was mad at you. So we met up on IM while I was still mad. He asked me to go to the dance with him. He knew I was mad, and how I always say yes when I'm mad. So I think it set it up! I was smiling while we were biking down because it's just so fun. You should try it soon. When we kissed by the store—"

"Wait. You guys kissed in public?"

"Only Selphie saw us." She gave him a reassuring look. " He held me tighter as I tried to break free, so I decided to give in. I was too tired to fight back. The night I slept in his bed—"

"In his bed?"

"He slept on the floor okay? I was tired to walk home, so he kind there. I woke up to some shaking of the house so I figured an earthquake. Riku was still asleep, so I tried to wake him up. Right when he stood up, I think the shelf fell on me just before I got out of the way. Ever since the IM, to now, I've told you Sora. So what do you think?"

"Kairi, what I think is that you fell asleep a lot."

"Sora."

"Ok, what I really think is that since tomorrow is "the" Friday, I was wondering if you-"

Kairi bent over to kiss him. "Of course I would. But what about my casts?"

"Kairi, I wouldn't care. Here, you can dye them to match your dress!"

This time, she went back over to kiss him, just a bit longer this time, "So what about Riku now?"

They stopped kissing, but they kept on hugging. Sora finally whispered, "Let him bother some other meant-to-be's. Kairi understood what he was saying about them. She didn't want to leave his arms, nor leave their first kiss.

**Well that's the end of the story. I stayed up all week typing this, so please review! And please leave a few suggestions for another story on Kingdom Hearts.**

**Ya know, I was about to leave Kairi hanging over with a sad ending:**

**Riku told Sora Kairi was just using him to get Sora's attention for no reason. She could feel really bad just guessing what Riku's saying. The guilt was too overwhelming. So she grabbed a note, scribbled a few sentences, taped it to a knife, and slashed her throat with it. A day later, police gave the note to Sora, whom it had been addressed to.**

_**Sora, **_

_**Just wanted to ask you one more question.**_

_**Will you go to the dance with me?**_

Kai-kai 

**Now Sora was going to say yes even after what they've been through. He was a die-hard person, but he never knew Kairi not to be one. Now they never had the chance.**

**Saddening isn't it? I sort of started crying when I wrote this. **_**Tears swell up.**_


End file.
